Stage Fall
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Claire would never let down a friend who needs her, but on this occasion what Brenda might need is for her to take a step back.


**Notes:** Written for anonymous on tumblr, who gave me the prompts Claire + Brenda and "Please come get me". Set sometime before the flashbacks in Lost Future, when they're students at Gressenheller.

* * *

><p>"P-please come get me..."<p>

That voice sent shivers down Claire's spine. It sounded so hurt. So in need of a friend.

"Where are you even calling from?" Claire's tone was panicked, she could hear Brenda hiccupping back tears from the other end of the phone.

"I'm... I'm just b-back stage at the theatre. Th-they let me use the phone here a-and I needed to... to call someone," Brenda sobbed, pushing back the stupid little top hat they'd made her wear for the performance, since it was threatening to fall off her head.

Claire nodded, content that Brenda was safe there; "So what happened? Did Clark do anything?"

There was a gasp that sounded as if it lay half way between anguish and annoyance.

"I wish you'd trust him a bit more, Claire," Brenda scolded, "Clark's fine, really he is. He even came to see the show tonight and I wanted it to go perfectly but... but... I completely messed up. And knocked over about two of the other back-up dancers while I was at it! There's no way I can show my face out there after ruining the show like that..."

"You're being too hard on yourself," soothed Claire, "It was one show out of so many that you've done really well. I've seen you practising before – you're truly dedicated and everyone you work with must be able to see that. Look, maybe tonight didn't go the best that it possibly could, but you just need to calm down and think about it in a better frame of mind tomorrow. I'm coming to pick you up, all right?"

There was a loud sniff, followed by a conclusive, "All right. Thanks Claire. I really do appreciate it..."

"No problem. Anything for you. I'll see you as soon as I can."

With that, Claire hung up and raced to fetch her car keys. As an afterthought, she also grabbed a coat – two coats, actually, since Brenda might not have hers with her. The rain hadn't set in until after she'd left for the show, after all.

As she left the house, her mind filled up with worries about her friend. Brenda put her whole self into anything she tried and didn't take messing up very well. Her desire to do stage shows had come out of the blue and it had been difficult for her to balance alongside her studies at Gressenheller, but that hadn't made her any less determined. She'd been so thrilled when the theatre picked her to be one of the back-up dancers for that show. One hiccup could ruin her confidence completely...

Best not think about that now. At least Brenda would be safe until Claire got there. Then the two of them could head back home and talk this out over a cup of hot chocolate and whatever happened to be playing on the radio at the time.

It was a good half an hour drive to the theatre, but fortunately this meant most of the cars that would have been there for the end of the performance had already headed off. Because of that, Claire had no troubles finding a parking space.

And, as it turned out, she didn't have any trouble finding Brenda either. Her friend was stood at the entrance of the theatre, still wearing her stage clothes. Rain dripped off the sad little top hat and mingled with the tears on her cheeks. But, despite that her face was red raw from crying, Brenda smiled and didn't appear to be sad at all.

The reason for this was obvious, as with her was Clark – just as drenched, but quickly taking his own coat off to put over Brenda's shoulders. It balanced awkwardly on the wings of the outfit and Claire couldn't help but wonder who would choose such an odd looking costume for a stage show anyway. As much as she loved top hats, they didn't exactly go with angel wings.

"Just my luck that today would be the one day I forget to bring an umbrella," Clark laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I... I appreciate that y-you waited for me," mumbled Brenda, glancing down.

"You looked like you needed someone to be there for you," Clark murmured, cheeks flushing pink, "And I couldn't let you head off feeling as bad as you do. Especially after you'd been so great up until then."

"You're just saying that," scoffed Brenda, cheering up just hearing that, regardless.

"Not at all! I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole time! Though maybe that's because you're also very beaut-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Claire cut in, hurrying over before that sentence could be completed, "There was some bad traffic. But I'm here now if you want to... if you want to..."

She trailed off.

Just look at these two. They obviously like each other very much. And, as much as Claire had her doubts about Clark, he must care about Brenda a lot to wait out here in the rain for her. Maybe an evening at home isn't what Brenda needed right now after all.

"Um, well, I brought your coat," she corrected, "No point in you both getting wet, is there? So give Triton here his own coat back and I'll... see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Weren't we going to head home?" checked Brenda, taking the coat that Claire held in her direction.

"I was just going to study tonight anyway," Claire dismissed, "We shouldn't both have to be bored. You go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later."

Brenda gave her friend a small, grateful smile. It was the only confirmation Claire needed that she'd done the right thing.

"Thanks, Claire. And for bringing the coat as well. You're the best," whispered Brenda.

"Don't think anything of it. Now head off while there's still enough of this evening left to find a decent restaurant. And you'd better be a gentleman and pay the bill, Triton, or you'll have me to deal with," Claire warned.

"Don't worry, I promise I will!" assured Clark, holding his hands up in defeat and smirking.

"Good. Well... bye then," concluded Claire.

She turned and headed off back to the car before Brenda had a chance to offer for her to come along. Brenda's so nice like that and she wouldn't want Claire to be left out. But at the same time, Claire knows that she's been wanting to spend time with Clark for ages. Maybe tonight might end up being the chance for that to happen. And if so then, in typical British fashion, it'd be another case of bumbling into a relationship without really meaning to. Her and Hershel could both vouch for that method.

Closing the door of the car, Claire gave the two of them a wave and headed off back towards home. Silently, she amused herself with the thought of what Clark's expression might be when he sees the bill for the meal – Brenda has quite an appetite for good food, after all.


End file.
